


unexpected

by burnt_baked_bean



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad Charming Being an Asshole, Cinnamon Roll Carlos de Vil, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, Homophobia, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jay, Protective Mal (Disney), Scars, Tattoos, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_baked_bean/pseuds/burnt_baked_bean
Summary: It was clear that the VK's were underestimated the second they stepped out of the limo, the fairy Godmother using a childish tone to talk to them and the big fake smiles plastered all around, And Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos are soon to notice that the people the seem to be stuck on old ideas as the VK's get looks for doing the things that are normal for themor:Auradon doesn't know how things are on the isle, at all, so they expect completely different to what they get.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	1. they say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad

**Author's Note:**

> all the warnings in the tags are in the tags so please read them!  
> I will also however be putting specific trigger warnings at the start of every chapter
> 
> TW for this chapter:  
> very mild homophobia

The limo ride over to Auradon was tense, Carlos was shaking in Jays arms having only just escaped his mother, although the thief could see some blood on his arms so he knew his boyfriend hadn't gotten away without a fight.

''How bad is it?'' Evie said breaking the silence.

''Huh?'' Carlos mumbled

''I can see that your bleeding, how bad is it?'' the princess repeated

''I don't need you to close me up but I need someone to clean the cuts, Cruella got me with her nails'' he explained

''I have some alcohol in my bag I'll do it'' Mal said, speaking for the first time since they left the isle

Carlos just rolled up his sleeves held up his arms and waited while Mal un-corked a small bottle of liquid and poured it over his scraped up arms, the white haired boy didn't even flinch as the alcohol did its job. Jay brought his boyfriend to settle back into his arms and the group settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey.

finally the limo pulled up in front of Auradon prep, there was a marching band and all the students had seemingly come to watch if the crowds of people could say anything. but at the centre of all the commotion stood the Fairy Godmother, the king and queen and the boy who brought them there with a girl practically hanging off his arm.

the door of the limo was opened and Mal stepped cautiously out first followed by Evie, then Carlos then lastly Jay, the thief immediately put his arm around Carlos feeling the urge to protect, he was not surprised to receive some hostile glares at the action but they only made him grip tighter. Carlos picked up on these glares too, soon to realise that these glares were aimed specifically at Jay and him and the white haired boy suddenly found himself thankful that he decided against a skirt that morning.

The fairy Godmother was soon to snap out of her daze however and quickly introduced herself,

''Hello I am the Fairy Godmother and I'm going to be helping you through your stay here''

''Fairy Godmother? as in bippity-boppity boo? Mal said doing some wand movements with her hands 

''bippity-boppity you know it!'' the woman in question answered with a beaming smile that all the isle kids new was fake.

the rest of the VK's stayed quiet flicking quick glances around silently planning an escape route in their heads for just in case things went south.

then Prince Ben introduced himself

''I'm Prince Ben and this is-''

he was cut off by the girl that was hanging off him interrupted,

''Actually its prince Ben, soon to be king isn't that right benny-boo?''

''That's right pumpkin!'' 'benny-boo' replied

Evie almost gagged.

''and I'm princess Audrey, his girlfriend'' The girl held her hand out to Mal to shake, she didn't take it so Audrey put her hand down awkwardly

''Okay then'' she said partly to herself stepping back slightly as she did so.

completely missing the tension in the air the Fairy Godmother said

''Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I will see you tomorrow-'' then she raided her voice slightly ''The doors of wisdom are never shut!''

Carlos flinched slightly but jay quickly calmed him down.

''But the Library hours are from 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews''

None of the VK's knew what a 'curfew' was but they hoped they'd be told soon. Fairy Godmother made her exit then taking the marching band with her.

then they were left with just Ben and Audrey the crowds also having cleared out soon after the Fairy Godmother left.

''I t is so so so god to finally meet-'' Ben said walking over to Jay and Carlos but the Thief stopped him at an arms length with a fist to the Princes chest, his urges to protect his boyfriend still not calming ''-you all'' the Prince finished slightly taken aback.

''Is this the part where you show us where the bathrooms are?'' Mal said clearly getting impatient.

'yes-'' ben clapped ''-Auradon prep,'' Ben started to witter on about history and whatnot the isle kids drowned him out as they started following the soon to be king around looking at their surroundings Mal leading the line with Evie to her left Carlos to her right and Jay behind her, Jay was looking around at what seemed to be a courtyard space and he noted the trees that looked perfect for climbing he stored that information in the back of his mind before noticing that he was slacking behind and quickly running to catch up he noticed they had come to a stop in front of a statue of the current king, Ben clapped twice and the statue transformed into a beast effectively scaring Carlos causing him to yelp and jump behind Jay who quickly put an arm around his waist before glaring at ben 

''My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to show us that anything is possible...'' He said trailing off as he was distracted by the look jay was giving him. 

soon they were inside the school building and they were being passed over to a boy called Doug

''Hi I am Dopey's son as is dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy and... sneezy!'' he pulled out a sheet from his clip board his hands shaking 

'definitely Dopey's son' thought Mal

''I have your guy's packets they include some Auradon history a map of the school your timetables where your rooms are ect..'' Mal walked around Doug took a quick took at the packet that he was talking about and grabbed the sheet with the map 

''come on guys lets find our rooms'' she said and the other 3 following her, Jay snatching up their timetables as he walked past the shaking boy. they were halfway up the staircase before Doug recovered and yelled after them

''Ben will come and get you when its time for dinner'' 

the group froze at that, there was a time for dinner?, but they covered it up quickly and kept on walking.

the VK's found the 'girls room' first, they were confused as to why they had to be split up but they thought they could always sneak into each others room at night, they entered the room and they felt as though they had been punched in the face with pink and glitter, all 4 of then turned there noses up at the room and Mal quickly shut the door and shuddered

the 'boys room' took longer to get too as it was a quite long walk to it, Mal opened the door and they instantly breathed a sight of relief, this was more like it! there was dark stone walls and two large beds with dark blue sheets on them on either side of the room and and what looked to be some large bit of tec in the middle of the room

''we'll definitely be using this room more'' Evie said

Carlos was the first to spot a flat screen tv round the corner and scrambled to find a remote, once he found it he tested the on button and to his surprise the screen lit up

''No way it works!'' he said still in shock

''what really?'' Jay said bounding over

Evie's curiosity got the better of her and followed jay

Mal rolled her eyes fondly before also joining them flopping down on the sofa next to Carlos.

The group stayed there for what felt like hours talking and messing around with the TV, figuring out how it works, they eventually settled on a program to watch and they sat in a comfortable silence Carlos almost falling asleep in Jays embrace before a know on the door startled him so bad he fell off the sofa Jay and Evie were laughing at him as Mal went to answer the door

''Hi Ben!-'' she said ''-oh okay''

''time for dinner apparently'' she yelled back into the room. 


	2. A dirty no good, down to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> mild mention of eating disorders  
> squint and you'll see it homophobia

The VK's were all unsure of what to think when they heard the word 'food', Carlos and Evie both stiffened because they both had some of the worst experiences with eating all they could think was 'food=bad'. 

but they pushed through the panic and let Ben lead them to the 'dinning hall' whatever one of those was. 

The group was led through the long winding confusing hallways by Ben, Jay was trying to memorise where they were going but it was impossible the VK's started to feel more and more exposed and they subconsciously moved into a defensive stance, Mal leading Evie slightly behind her Carlos and Jay towards the back with the latter's arm slung over the white haired teens shoulders. To passers by it would look casual however the VK's knew differently, they were all in the perfect positions to whip out their weapons if need be.

Having been caught up in their thoughts the group didn't notice that Ben had successfully lead them to this supposed 'dinning hall' and they were now stood in front of two large wooden doors that were swung open to show the large hall, long tables were placed in the hall, 4 of them side by side with chairs lining both sides students were taking their seats with their friend groups 

Ben cleared his throat to get the others attention, and the people in question whipped their heads round quickly in unison, it freaked Ben out slightly but he recovered quickly

''you guys can get your food here'' the soon to be king said gesturing to the side of the room where the VK's saw more food than they've ever seen all in one place. Ben started to walk over to the food and the group followed their interest peaked, 

Mal was speechless as she looked at all the food, all this food was sure to last the people here forever! she couldn't stop herself from following Ben and picking up one of the trays as he did listening to him as he told them that they got to take whatever they wanted, this just added and the group of 4 stood stunned as the soon to be king asked if everything was okay, they could only nod, and then they were alone as Ban had gone to sit down with Audrey.

Carlos was in complete shock as he looked at the mountain of food his stomach rumbled as he remembered how he hadn't eaten in a few days, his hunger finally catching up to him, then came the smells, surprisingly the food smelt, good? he felt himself beginning to become overwhelmed and he let out a quick breath to try and calm himself down.

Jay noticed this immediately and tried to comfort his boyfriend by putting a hand on his shoulder however this only resulted in Carlos flinching away, this grabbed the attention of Mal and Evie but a possessive look from Jay told them to back off, they did so quickly knowing from firs hand experience that it was bad to get in between Jay and Carlos when Jay was on edge, it could get ugly fast and they were trying to blend in.

''hey, hey, it okay it's only me'' Jay said gently looking for a reaction, Carlos looked up at Jay and the thief breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that his boyfriend wasn't having a full on panic attack.

''Sorry.'' Carlos said weakly.

''No its okay.'' Jay insisted now placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder ''want to share a tray with me?'' Carlos nodded wordlessly and let Jay pick up said tray. Mal and Evie made their way back over to the pair now with their own trays in hand. soon they all had food on their trays and were looking for a place to sit, the saw an empty section of seats near the door, enough seats were empty to be a distance away from the other students and close enough to the door to make a hasty exit if they needed too. All it too was a look for the group of 4 to decide that that's where they were sitting. the walked over to the table in that same defensive formation in silence walking with an air of confidence, even as they felt 100's of eyes boring into them from every angle, they kept blank masks on their faces not showing a hint of nervousness because that was a weakness and weaknesses got you killed.

the VK's sat down to start eating and the other students who were watching saw the quick change in attitude as they started eating they sat hunched over with their elbows on the table disregarding cutlery to use their hands instead and they were shoving food into their mouths quickly.

for the VK's this was normal they were used to eating food quickly before someone else got their hands on it. However the students of Auradon prep were looking of with disgust all of them having had dinner table manners drilled into them from a young age, they all sat up straight elbows off the tables and using a knife and fork to cut up their food before putting it in their mouths and chewing.

But no one noticed how Carlos was eating quicker and looking around the room more or how Evie was taking smaller bites and chewing slower than Mal or Jay.

The VK's ,however, didn't seem notice and quickly finished their meal and took their trays and placed them on the racks, knowing where to put them from observing what others were doing.

Carlos spotted a bowl of fruit on the table near the door, he took an apple and gave it an experimental squeeze, to his surprise it was firm he took a bite and was delighted as he found it was ripe.

Carlos loved apples ever since that lucky day when he'd managed to get to the dump first to wait for the food, he had found a small green apple with only a few bruises on it, He'd ran off with it quickly not caring that that was the only thing he got, he knew that if he stayed any longer there was a large chance the apple would be stolen. Carlos had crouched in an unused alleyway and enjoyed every bite. Sadly he was never that lucky again, all the other apples he had found had been so rotten they were inedible.

The white haired teen spun around to face the rest of his gang smiling 

''It's good!'' he said throwing it to Jay, the thief caught it with practiced skill and took a bite of it himself

''wow that's amazing!'' Jay said ''Evie'' he said as he threw the apple at her. soon the apple had been passed around the whole group each of them being equally amazed at its taste and Carlos had shoved a few more in his pockets for later. 

Then they heard Ben clear his throat behind them, the prince was starting to make a habit of that Evie thought to herself as she turned to face him.

''I just wanted to let you guys know that your first class starts at 8 O'clock tomorrow in that room down the hall over there'' Ben said gesturing to a large room at the end of the hallway where there was a large room with big glass doors and lots of windows. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The VK's arrived in front of the boys room and all decided to pile into it as they didn't want to split up. 

Carlos and Jay jumped onto one of the beds and Evie and Mal took the other.

All in all that day hadn't gone too bad, Mal thought, but they had this so called 'goodness' class tomorrow so she was adamant to not judge it too soon

And with that thought Mal was the last of her group to let sleep overcome her. 

**Author's Note:**

> all grammar/spelling mistakes are my own
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, every comment and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
